


Worrying Too Late

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: The Too Late Tales [27]
Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling, Young Bucks-Fandom
Genre: Angst, Low Self-Esteem, Multi, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, brothers share a wife, comforting husbands, reassurance, tw: body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: After Matt and Nick get paired up with Anna Jay for a match, Reader starts having some doubts about herself.
Relationships: Matt Jackson/Reader, Matt Jackson/Reader/Nick Jackson, Nick Jackson/Reader
Series: The Too Late Tales [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695274
Kudos: 5





	Worrying Too Late

_(GIF owned by cowboysht on Tumblr)_

Sitting backstage in front of a television, I did my best to wrangle RJ and Ty. They might enjoy watching their Dad and Papa wrestle, but it was hard to keep their attention on other matches. So I traveled with a bag of toys to keep them occupied, and just now it was almost impossible to find something they were interested in. Mattie, Nicole, and Lee were up in the production area with Kenny and QT Marshall.

At just past sixteen, Mattie was already in training to follow in her fathers’ footsteps. Matt and Nick had bought another enclosed garage and set it back on the property behind Matt’s house. Inside, the old PWG ring was permanently set up. They’d worked with Matt Sr. to put in some wall air conditioners and ceiling fans. The Jackson Brothers School of Wrestling was open.

She had the best trainers anyone could ask for. Besides her fathers, Kenny and Adam came by every other month or so and spent a week at a time working with her. Cody worked with her at shows, so did QT and Dustin and even Jericho. The only kind of training she didn’t have was lucha libre, and it wouldn’t surprise me if Matt and Nick were working on Pentagon and Fenix to do the honors.

After the fiasco at her school, Mattie had been homeschooled… taking classes at a local co-op and traveling with Matt and Nick whenever they went to shows or other events. God knew, I was sure that being able to be with her fathers was the only thing that kept Mattie with us.

“Look, Mama,” Ty said, pointing to the monitors. I looked up to see Matt and Nick coming out of the tunnel, Anna Jay already waiting at the top of the ramp. The three of them were in a six-person mixed tag match with Butcher, Blade, and Bunny.

Even in her late thirties, Anna Jay looked as if she hadn’t changed. She was fit and fast and still amazingly talented. Her early years with AEW had included a strong run as the first female member of Dark Order, and she’d continued gaining momentum through the years since. She’d competed all over the world, and she’d won a good number of titles.

As I watched, she hooked her arms around their shoulders and sauntered to the ring between them. The boys climbed up on the apron, reached down one arm and easily lifted Anna up beside them. Then they sat on the middle rope and lifted the top one to create a clear opening for her to climb into the ring. She stepped through, bending at the waist, and slipped through. The smile she cast them was beautiful and dazzling. They smiled back. Matt even winked.

“Watch Dad and Papa,” I said to my sons, putting them on the sofa in front of the TV in the dressing room we’d been given.

I walked over to the mirror over the vanity counter and took a long look at my reflection. When I’d met Matt and Nick, I’d been in my mid-twenties—settled age wise just between the two of them. While I had never thought of myself as a beauty, I’d been pretty. Now… I didn’t know what to think.

Seventeen years had brought lines around my mouth. Crows feet at the corner of my eyes. Five children had added weight around my waist, hips, and thighs. My hair wasn’t quite as lustrous as it had been when we’d met. Whatever I’d been when I’d first set eyes on Matt and Nick Jackson, I certainly was less than that now.

I could hear the boys shouting and carrying on watching the match. Their excitement let me know that the Bucks were doing well. I had to rely on them for the result. For some reason, I couldn’t make myself watch the two of them fighting alongside Anna Jay.

***

The whooping and hollering from my sons was a clear indication that their fathers had won the match, something for which I was happy. I hardly saw my husbands after the match was over since they had to manage multiple parts of the show. In the meantime, I packed up everything I’d brought for the boys and tried not to dwell on the thoughts that swirled in my head. My eyes skimmed over the mirror every time I walked by it, not wanting to see my own reflection.

It was almost eleven when they finally showed up in the dressing room, Mattie, Nicole, and Lee right on their heels. The five of them bore a mix of adrenaline and exhaustion. RJ and TY had fallen asleep on the sofa not long after Matt and Nick’s match finished.

“Sorry, Mama,” Matt said as he leaned in to press a kiss to my cheek. “Tony grabbed us on the way back.”

I forced a smile. “It’s okay. Can you and Nick get the boys?”

Nick nodded in response, but there was something worried in his gaze. It wouldn’t surprise me if he figured out that something was wrong, but I didn’t have it in me to talk about it just then. Honestly, I didn’t want to talk about it at all.

***

We settled into the hotel half an hour later. Mattie and Nicole shared a room next to our suite. The boys were tucked together on the pullout sofa, although they wouldn’t go to sleep until Matt and Nick told them a story or two. They were growing up so fast, but they were still our sweet little boys. I changed into my sleep clothes and crawled into bed, praying I’d be asleep before my husbands came to bed.

Matt slipped into bed first, curling up behind me and tucking his arm around my waist. His lips ghosted over the back of my neck. I waited for the sound of his even breathing, but it didn’t come. Instead, he whispered softly into the darkness.

“What’s bugging you, Y/N?”

I sighed and turned my head into the pillow. “Nothing,” I murmured, trying to force a yawn. I didn’t want to talk. Not about this.

For a moment, I thought he was going to let it go, but instead he sat up and leaned over me. “I know that’s not true. We could see it in your eyes.”

“So Nick sent you in here to do the intervention?” My heart skipped a beat, and I felt like I was going to be sick.

Matt stroked my hair away from my face. “No, that’s not how it went,” he assured me. “You look so sad, and we hate seeing you unhappy.”

Tears slipped down my face without my permission. I couldn’t look at him. I hugged the pillow against my chest and whimpered. How could I say what I was thinking? I felt stupid and useless.

“Anna looked great tonight,” I said at last. It was as close as I could get to actually saying what was on my mind.

“She’s good in the ring. QT trained her well, but what—” His head dropped, and he sighed, recognition clear on his face. He climbed out of bed and walked to the door, opening it and leaning out. I heard his voice and knew he was calling for Nick.

A moment later, the two of them sank onto the bed. “Y/N, sit up and talk to us.”

When I didn’t respond, they let out a huff and stretched out on each side of me. Matt curled his arm around my waist, and Nick brushed his fingers against my cheek. He kissed my forehead just as Matt nuzzled against the back of my neck again.

“You are everything we could ever want,” Matt murmured. “There’s nothing about you that we would change.”

The tears rushed out, slipping down my cheeks and onto the pillow. Nick swept his thumbs beneath my eyes to wipe them away. “Being with you is the best thing that’s ever happened to us. You are the most wonderful woman, and we are beyond lucky to have you as our wife, as the mother of our children.”

I tried to hide my face. Shame swept over me. “I’m not the same as I was that first day. So much has changed.”

Matt’s lips curved against my skin. “None of us are the same as we were then, Mama. But that doesn’t change how we feel about you.”

“I’m not…” I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to curl in on myself. “You two look almost exactly the same as you did sixteen years ago.”

Nick sighed and kissed my forehead. “And you’re still as beautiful as you were the first time we saw you. More even.”

“I’ve gained weight.”

“You’ve carried and given birth to five children,” Matt said firmly. “And there’s not an ounce on you that we’d change. Have you forgotten how much we loved seeing you pregnant? How much we love touching you? Holding you?”

Nick moved closer, nuzzling his nose against mine as he trapped me between them. “No one is ever going to match you, Y/N. You are it for us. The most beautiful, the most kind, the most amazing woman to ever walk into our lives.”

My heart slowed, soothed by their words. “You aren’t disappointed with me? I’m almost forty. I’m the mother of teenagers.”

They laughed together, snuggling closer. “We’re almost forty, too, Sunshine,” Nick said playfully. “Matt’s gonna get there before the both of us.”

“I got you by four years, little brother. And when our wife turns forty,” Matt murmured playfully, “we’ll celebrate how she’s still beautiful, still vibrant, still smart and wonderful.”

“And way too good for us.”

I took a deep breath, feeling my tears dry up slowly. My hands reached for them, one for Nick and the other for Matt. They cuddled me between them. “I love you both,” I whispered in the darkness. “I love you both so much.”

“We love you too, Sunshine,” Nick reassured.

Quiet settled in and soon, I was lulled to sleep by the sound of their even breathing and the warmth of their arms.


End file.
